


Ecstasy: A Rebekah Mikaelson Story

by CareBeksKat



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Rebekah Mikaelson POV, Threesome - F/F/M, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CareBeksKat/pseuds/CareBeksKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a sex addict who can’t stop having sex even if they wanted to. I can stop at any given moment, the difference is that I don’t want to. I guess a more accurate way to put it is that I crave sex." A story told from Rebekah's POV. What it's like to live in the life of someone who has multiple sexual encounters on a daily basis. AU/AH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy: A Rebekah Mikaelson Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first story ever and also my first try at writing smut. I've been reading a lot of TVD and TO Fanfics for a while now and thought that I might give some smut a try. Please let me know what you think! Also, I have no clue whether I should continue this or not. If you would like me to, let me know. And let me know what you would like to see. If I was to continue, I was planning on bringing in Katherine and her daughter, as well as Caroline and her daughter. I also wanted to bring in Mikael and Klaus. But if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like, let me know!  
> -Kae.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Except Hannah and Jason. (And no, they're not Pretty Little Liar's Hannah and Jason. That was purely coincidental.) I own my plot though ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah brings home a guy for her and Hannah.

I stare at myself in the mirror as I put on the finishing touches of my makeup with my bright ruby red lipstick that men, and sometimes women, seem to go crazy for. My bright blue eyes are brought out by my intense black smoky eye and long full lashes that I coated in black mascara. I gave myself a very subtle cheek contour because I already have pretty defined cheekbones and added a pinkish-coral blush to my cheeks as well. I fluff my golden blonde hair that is curled to perfection and left hanging around my face and on my shoulders as well as down my back. I then add my diamond encrusted bracelet to my wrist along with the matching stud earrings.

I stare down at the rest of my body and admire how it looked in my sexy outfit. Rebekah, you are one hot slut. I chose my five inch black Louboutin pumps that I had paired with a black mini-dress that stopped mid-thigh and had thin straps. No bra or panties since they just get in the way of what I’m really after. My pert full breasts are barely concealed and my tight, firm arse looks absolutely luscious. Well, to be honest, a more accurate term for my outfit would definitely be slutty, which is exactly what I was going for because I am a total whore after all. Yes, I know what I just said. I’m a whore. I love to fuck. Men and women alike actually. Sometimes I fuck for money if they want to pay, which some do, but a majority of the time I just fuck to fuck. Like I said, I love to fuck. I’m addicted to sex. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a sex addict who can’t stop having sex even if they wanted to. I can stop at any given moment, the difference is that I don’t want to. I guess a more accurate way to put it is that I crave sex.

Sex has always been something I was obsessed with from a very young age and it has only grown since then. I love the feeling of a cock sliding in and out of my cunt. Pounding my pussy until my walls tighten around him and release all of my cum onto his cock. Until my quivering walls milk him and he loads up my cunt with all of his cum. Of course I can’t forget having a cock in my arse which is also immensely pleasurable. My arse hole is super tight because I only do anal on a few occasions which I’ll probably mention later on. I also love the feeling of a women’s tongue on my clit and in my pussy hole. I love to look down and see her staring back me while she’s sucking on my clit and curling her fingers inside my pussy until I cum all over her face. Her staring back at me with her face glistening from my cunt juice. Or when she’s giving me a rim job along with eating my pussy. Switching from licking my arse hole to fingering my bugger.

But I don’t just love to receive sexual pleasure, I love to give it equally. When I’m with a man and I’m on my knees on the floor and I have one hand massaging his balls and the other twisting and jerking his cock while my mouth follows. I love to look up and stare at his face when he’s being pleasured and I know that I was the one who made it happen. There’s just a sensational feeling of a big cock hitting the back of your throat that I can’t articulate in words. Or when I’m face-first in a pretty pussy, licking and sucking and fingering it until she cums all over my face. Or when I tongue-fuck her arse hole and slurp up all of her arse juices.

There’s just so much to love about sex. That was kind of just the basics. I haven’t even gotten into the different positions as well as places that I’ve had all of these sexual encounters. Not to mention the audience that I occasionally attract with some of these encounters can sometimes be positively thrilling. To know and see that people are watching you getting drilled into the park bench is extremely arousing.

I have sex every single day. I know, must be tiring and what not, but it really isn’t. It’s been this way since I was 14 and it has basically been a routine for the past 15 years. I have sex with many different men and women throughout the span of a day. Most of which are random, and occasionally some of them are friends. Generally, I’m at a restaurant, store, club, or just taking a walk and I strike up a conversation with anyone I see fit. We would hit it off and of course, me being the blunt person I am make my intentions clear at the beginning of the conversation. We either fuck back at either of our places, in a restroom, or right then and there if we’re really into it though usually I prefer my apartment.

But tonight, I’m going to this bar where I know lots of men and women hang out. It’s the perfect place to pick someone up.

I take one last look at myself in the mirror and I like what I see, but I have to get a second opinion. Someone who I know will give me an honest opinion and tell it like it is. That person is my roommate Hannah. Who just so happens to be my 16 year old daughter.

Hannah is my beautiful baby girl, with curly dirty blonde hair, big blue eyes, full pink lips, and a curvy figure for a young girl her age that I had when I was just 15. She also happens to be very smart and advanced for her age. Her father was one of the older guys my friends and I used to fuck on occasion and also happened to get two of my other friend’s pregnant in the same month as me. Me, Caroline, and Katherine had our daughters within days of each other. The man was one of my father’s friends to be precise. When he found out that I was pregnant, as well as my friends, he wanted to keep it a secret because he was a very prestigious man on Wall Street and didn’t want to lose his wife. He was doubtful that he would be in Hannah’s life physically, or his other daughters, but he had promised to always provide for all of us financially and that is how we are able to live in such an expensive and luxurious apartment in Manhattan, New York. With Katherine, Caroline, and their daughters living on different floors in the same apartment building as us, we can all always be together.

The relationship I have with Hannah is very unconventional to say the least. But I don’t want to beat around the bush so I’ll just tell you that what we’ve got going on is downright incest. This may be foreign to you, but to the Mikaelson’s, Petrova’s, Forbes’, and Bennett’s, it’s a family thing. Hannah is still a virgin if you were wondering. We’ve been waiting until she was 16 to lose her virginity. I wanted her to be a little older than I was when she fucks for the first time. I lost mine to my father, and since her father doesn’t want to be a physical presence in her life, she will lose hers to my father as well. Her birthday was a month ago, but since my father was away for business for a month he wasn’t able to make her birthday. But rest assured he’ll be coming to visit Hannah this weekend. In the meantime, since she was 14, I have been teaching her how to pleasure orally. Like blow jobs, rim jobs, pussy eating, fingering, you name it, on myself mostly, and with a few of the men that I bring home. Just no vaginal or anal penetration yet, but when that time comes, my father will show her how it is and I’ll be right there watching like my mother was for me.

XXXXXXXX

I step into the living room where Hannah is laying on the couch spread eagle, with nothing but a baby blue flimsy spaghetti strap tank top watching “Keeping up with the Kardashians”. Her cute pink pussy on display for her proud mama to see. Seeing my daughter’s pussy always makes me extremely horny and I normally stop whatever it is that I’m doing to bury my face in it. I’ve eaten her cunt almost every day for the past year, but haven’t been able to finger her because of course she’s still a virgin. After she no longer is, I have a lot of plans for her and that delicious pussy of hers.

She turns her head towards me and sits up straight to look me up and down. She nods her head and makes an appreciative hum in my direction.

“How do you like my outfit for tonight? I wanted to go for a ‘She’s down to fuck’ look which is why opted against panties and a bra,” I say to her.

“Well you’ve succeeded in that. You look like a sexy MILF. Do a 360 for me,” Hannah says as she stares at me waiting for me to spin around.

I spin around slowly so she can get the entire outfit. “I like it,” she says and nods. “Are you ready for tonight? Do you know if you’ll be fucking the person there or will you be bringing them back here?”

I smile at her, “For the most part I’m ready. You just need to loosen me up a bit before I leave as usual.” I walk a little closer to her and she stands up and makes her way over to stand in front me. I peak back at the couch to see a damp spot she left from her wet pussy.

She looks up at me and I grab her chin and bring my mouth to hers for a kiss. I slip my tongue in her mouth for a brief second and end the kiss. She licks her lips and smiles up at me. “Duh mum, how can I forget?” She places her left hand on my right shoulder and uses her right hand to pull up my dress. On instinct, I spread my legs apart and Hannah moves her hand down begins to rub my cunt. We do this every night before I leave. She uses the palm of her hand to massage my clit in a fast circular motion.

My eyes roll back as I tip my head back and part my lips for a groan. “Ohhhh. Fuck, that’s good baby,” I moan as she continues at that speed. “Uhhh yeah, as for where I’ll be fucking, ohh shit, I was thinking of bringing them back here. Uhh you got it baby, just like that. You can watch me getting my pussy pounded tonight.”

“So if you plan to get your pussy pounded tonight, I’m assuming that you’ll be picking up a guy instead of a girl tonight,” Hannah states as she switches to slapping my cunt a few times. I get a jolt of pleasure when she does that. She stops and steps back to look at me as I’m a little flustered.

“Yes I need a cock in me tonight Han. I’ve had girls all day, I just need to feel a big cock hitting all the spots that a girl can’t reach without a dildo,” I say to her a little irritated while I try to catch my breath. She never usually makes me cum before I go out because I like to be winded up and extra horny for when the time comes.

Hannah holds her hand up to show me my pussy cream on it and then she licks it all off. Sucking each finger into her mouth one at a time as she stares into my eyes, letting it go with a pop. “Mmmm, your pussy tastes so sweet mum. I need to taste some more. Please, let me eat it. I really want to taste more of it mum,” she whines as she grabs onto my forearms.

I love how eager she is to put her face in my cunt, so I make her a little promise I know she’ll love. I grab her face with my hands and look into her eyes, “Not right now baby, but I love your enthusiasm. How about I make you deal, mm? When I bring the guy back and fuck him, I’ll have him give me a creampie. And then you lay down and I squat over your face and you can eat it right from my pussy. How does that sound? I know you love the taste of guy cum.” She looks thoughtful for a moment and then blinds me with a smile. “I’m guessing you like that idea?”

She nods her head eagerly and leans up to kiss me. She then pulls down the top right of my dress, exposing my right tit, and moves her mouth to start sucking on it. “I love that idea mummy. I can’t wait!” She switches to the other tit and starts sucking harder and louder. “I love your tits mummy.”

I hold her head to my chest and sigh appreciatively as my tits are being shown attention. She stops and I push her back a little to take a peek at my baby’s cunt. It’s practically dripping. I swipe my hand through her slit and gathered as much cream as I could and brought it to my mouth to eat. “So sweet, my little angel.” I savor her sweet taste, kiss her on the forehead and walk to the table near door to grab my clutch. “I should be back in an hour or two,” I call out as I open the door. I look back at Hannah who looks beyond sexually frustrated. “Don’t touch yourself until I get back, okay?”

“Okay mum.” She says and I close the door behind me.

XXXXXXXX

I finally arrive back at my apartment not even an hour later with the handsome Jason in tow, who I met at the bar. I was only in there for fifteen minutes when I spotted him at the bar and immediately went over and introduced myself. He was tall, about 6’3 with a muscular, yet lean build. He had green eyes and short brown hair. We flirted heavily and about fifteen minutes into our conversation, I pretended to drop my clutch so I can bend over in front of him to show him my shapely arse and pink, wet pussy. As soon as I stood up, he came behind me, grabbed my waist, and pulled my arse into his erect cock. Feeling the shape of it on my arse, I could tell it was long and thick. Just the way I liked them. I could tell that it also curved a little so I knew for sure it would be hitting my g-spot.

He whispered into my ear and told me that he wanted to fuck me long and hard. He said that my pussy was beautiful and he couldn’t wait to get himself in it. He reached around my front and lifted the dress up a little to get to my cunt. He rubbed his hand along my slit and then immediately sunk two fingers into my tight hole while his thumb rubbed my clit in circles. I leaned my head back on his shoulders and let out a long moan. His ministrations were brutal and rough, but I loved it. He added a third finger and crooked them inside of me and started to shake them roughly back and forth effectively shaking the whole lower half of my body. At this point, I was struggling to stand upright and moaning so loud that I hadn’t realized we had garnered a crowd, watching me getting finger-fucked. Jason pulled up my dress, exposing my finger-filled cunt to the onlookers. I was so turned on I could barely hold back the almost animalistic mewl I made as I gushed out my cum onto his fingers. My legs were so wobbly and I couldn’t stop panting. I was still so damn horny that I turned around and grabbed his cream filled hand and pushed his fingers into my mouth, eating all of the cream from them.

After our little show, we immediately got a cab back to my apartment. In the cab, I told him what to expect in regards to the situation with my daughter and how she would be watching and also the promise I made to her. He seemed very open to it and extremely turned on by it. I looked down to his crotch where his rock hard cock was straining his pants. I undid his zipper, reached my hand in his boxers and sprang free his cock. I immediately leaned down to take him in my mouth. The pre-cum on the tip was sweet and a little salty. I instantly liked it. Back at the club when he grabbed me from behind and how he had fingered me, I could tell he liked to be rough. He gathered my hair into his hands and I started to bob up and down on his hard shaft. He suddenly pushed my head all the way down until my nose hit his pubic bone and held me there for a good ten seconds. I choked and gargled on his cock. He grabbed my hair and lifted my head up off of him and slapped my face with his cock a few times. The feeling was super sexy. He put the tip to my mouth and told me to open up and start again. He pushed my head down again and proceeded to hold it there only to buck his hips up into my mouth. The tip of his cock was hitting the back of my throat repeatedly making me choke again and gargle the pre-cum all over him and the cab seat.

I was still slurping on Jason’s cock when we finally reached my apartment. I became startled when the cab driver spoke telling us the price because I had completely forgotten all about him. He was an older man probably around the age of 50 whose hair was balding and wore a sleazy smile on his face. What a show we must have put on for him. He tells us that it’s thirty-five dollars, but he’ll make it free if I let him suck on my pussy for two minutes. The prospect of getting my pussy sucked on for the seventh time today was all too appealing. I rarely ever turn down getting eaten out. I immediately agreed and climbed into the front passenger seat and turned my body towards him. I pulled the bottom of my dress up around my waist and spread my legs for him. His eyes widened as his gaze landed on my swollen protruding cunt. I quickly grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face into my pussy. He immediately latched onto my clit like a baby to a nipple. He didn’t finger me, just slurping all of my juices and sticking his tongue in and out of my hole. At the end of the two minutes, he sucked my clit into his mouth hard and I came all over his face with a long sigh. When he looked up his face shined with my cum and he grinned like the cat who got the canary.

Jason finally spoke as he had watched the whole thing. I had completely forgotten he was there. We both got out of the cab, me with my dress bunched up and Jason with his cock still out. I was pretty disheveled looking with my hair a mess, pre-cum on my face and around my mouth, and a visibly red and sticky pussy. We had zero shame as we walked into the foyer of my apartment building. I told him the floor and room number as we got in the elevator. I got my keys, unlocked the door, and pushed it open.

Hannah was lying on the couch and jumped up when she heard the door unlock. She was still in the same attire as before, but it seems like she put a purple thong on now.

“Mum! You’re back! Who’s this with you?” Hannah says as she walks over to me and plants a kiss on my cum-stained lips. She takes a step back and turns to Jason.

“Hi, I’m Jason.” He holds his hand out for her to shake which she does. “I’m planning to fuck your mom right now. I heard you will be watching?”

“Yeah, that’s kind of my thing to do. Have you seen her pussy? Isn’t it great!? You’re going to love being inside of her.” Hannah says with such enthusiasm. She’s always loved seeing me getting plowed in my cunt.

I smile at their little exchange. As they’re looking at each other, I slip my arms out of my dress and bunch it in the middle, exposing my tits. I do the same with the bottom of the dress, bunching it in the middle on my stomach. I keep my heels on and walk over to the couch. I bend over the arm of the couch and put my face down into the cushions keeping my arse and pussy in the air.

I hear a shuffling of feet behind me and lift my head up to see Jason taking off his clothes and Hannah moving to sit on the loveseat opposite the couch that I’m bent over. I put my face back down onto the couch and look at Hannah, who has now lost her thong and has her legs spread wide as she rubs her clit slowly. She gives me a smirk and then winks at Jason who I can feel right behind me now.

Jason bends down so his face is level with my pussy and gives it a slow lap with his tongue, catching the juice that is coming out. “So fucking tasty, Rebekah.” He then stands up and inches closer towards me.

“AHHH!” I scream as he grabs his cock and slams it into me with such force that I almost fell off of the couch. I hear Hannah gasp in shock and arousal.

He grabs my hips and starts to pound his cock into my pussy with brutal thrusts. “OH FUCK! THAT’S IT BABY! GET THAT PUSSY GOOD! MAKE MY PUSSY FEEL GOOD!” I scream out as I feel his big cock hitting every spot inside of me. His hands are definitely going to leave bruises on my hips but I don’t care because I’m getting pounded like I wanted. “You like how my pussy feels baby? You feel that grip my cunt has on your cock, mm? Like a fucking vice. AHHH! Pound my fucking cunt baby. That’s it! Don’t stop! Uhhhhhhhhhhh YESS!” I can’t stop moaning and screaming. His cock feels incredible ramming into me.

Hannah started to rub her clit faster as she watches Jason’s cock drill into my pussy. “Oh shit mum, that’s so fucking sexy! Mmmmmm yeah! Take that dick mum! Take that dick hard and deep! UHH!” I hear Hannah moaning to me. I love when she talks dirty while I’m being fucked. It’s such a turn on.

“I’m taking it baby! OHHHH YEAHHHH!” I moan as I feel him switch angles and start to really pound into me so hard the couch is moving across the floor with each thrust. I’m trying to keep up with the moving couch but it’s a little awkward because I still have on my heels and my face is firmly planted into the couch cushion. “POUND THAT COCK INTO MY PUSSY BABY!! YEAHHEAHHEAHHEAHH AHHHH! Uhhhhhhhhhh! MY CUNT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!”

“You guys are so fucking hot! Oh fucking God! You’re pussy is amazing! You’re so fucking tight!” Jason says as he switches from holding my hips to gathering up my hair and yanking it back. He pulls me up but keeps me in a way that my back is arched as he drives his cock up into me at this new angle. “You see this Hannah? You see your mom’s tight pussy being ravaged? She won’t be able to walk after this! Urrrrhhh FUCK! You like watching your mom’s tight hole getting rammed with a monster cock like mine, mm?” I hear Hannah moan out something like ‘Fuck yes!’

Jason stops for a moment and slides his cock out of me. He commands me to take my heels off and the dress. I do as I’m told and stand there looking at him for my next instructions. He grabs me by the arm rather roughly and pushes me over to the thin rectangular coffee table. “Lie back on the table and keep your legs up in the air, whore.” My pussy clenches and my eyes flutter hearing him call me a whore. I secretly always loved that. By the grin on his face, he can tell that I liked that too. “You like being called a whore?” He stalked towards me like a lion to his prey.

I nodded my head and laid back and spread my legs like he told me to. I stare up at him and wait for what he’s going to do next.

He looks at Hannah, whose now sitting at the edge of the couch rubbing her pussy and watching us. “Clean my cock off, whore’s daughter.”

Both Hannah and I let out a moan at the name he has for her. It turns us both on. “Clean off his cock baby. You’ll be able to taste my cunt cream and his pre-cum. You’ll love it baby.” I say to Hannah. With that, Hannah hurriedly scrambles over to Jason and gets on her knees so she’s eye level with his cock.

She goes to grab onto his cock and leg, but he immediately smacks her hands out of the way. “No hands, baby slut. Put them behind your back.” She does as he says. “Good. Now don’t move them for any reason.” She nods in understanding. “Open your mouth, baby slut. You’re about to get a face-fucking.” Hannah’s eyes become wide and she opens her mouth. He slides his cock in and she slurps and sucks on it. He pulls it out of her mouth and gathers her hair up. “Keep your mouth open, don’t pull away from me, and don’t use your hands. Do you understand me?”

She nods and opens her mouth up wide, prepared for getting her throat rammed. She’s ready for this. I prepared her for this and made her practice a lot. Sometimes on the guys I brought home, but mostly on my strap-on dildo. It turned me on to know that this man was about to brutalize my baby girl’s throat with his cock. There’s something extremely arousing about seeing my 16 year old daughter choking and gargling on thick cock. I’ve made her do it on my dildo until she threw up. I was trying to show her how to relax her throat muscles and to take a dick pounding her mouth. She loves this.

He sticks his cock into Hannah’s open and inviting mouth slowly until he touches her throat. She makes a gagging sound and he pulls back out immediately. He surges forward again and pulls out immediately. Then he holds her face and shoves his cock into her mouth. “Arrggh ggrrlll arrgghh.” I hear my baby choking on the cock and it turns me on so much that I grab the TV remote and start to rub the buttons on my pussy. I need friction and penetration. “Crruulllggg ggrrlllugg.”

“That’s it! Hit her throat with your cock!” I yell to Jason. He speeds up his movements and starts slamming his cock into the back of Hannah’s throat repeatedly. I hear Hannah choking with each thrust,“Caarrrkk caarrrkk caarrrkk carrrkk caarrrkk.” I’m beyond turned on at this point. I throw the remote to the side and sit up at the edge of the table. I grab her hair with one hand and grab her pussy roughly with the other hand. I start to roughly massage her pussy and push and pull her head on Jason’s cock like a rag doll. “TAKE THAT COCK YOU FUCKING SLUT! CHOKE ON THAT FUCKING COCK!” I push her head all the way to Jason so that her forehead is touching his stomach. His cock disappeared completely into her mouth and I see her choking and her face turning red. It’s making my pussy clench. “Swallow the cock you dirty fucking slut!” She starts gargling and I see pre-cum driveling from her mouth and I yank her head back. I bring my lips to hers for a brutal kiss then I shove her away. “Jason, please slam your cock into my throat.” I tell him as I lay upside down on the coffee table so that my head is hanging off of the side.

He rushes over to me and squats above my face plows his cock in my throat over and over while I hold onto his thighs. “Gaarrrgggg Arrrgghh grrrllgg arrrgg arrrggg arrggg.” I continuously choke and gargle on his cock and pre-cum until it’s driveling all down the side of my face and neck. My face turns red as I’m swallowing Jason’s dick.

I briefly see Hannah disappear into my room and I can hear her rummaging through my stuff. What I see when she comes out makes my pussy gush with juice. Hannah is standing there with her hair a mess in tangles, smudged makeup and pre-cum on her face, mouth a little swollen and red from the face-fucking she received, and strapped around her waist and through her legs is my strap-on dildo. What a sight to behold, my beautiful baby girl.

She walks over to me and yanks my legs apart. She shoves four fingers into my cunt and starts roughly pushing them in and out fast. “Ahhhhhh!” I moan around the cock in my mouth as my pussy clenches around Hannah’s fingers.

She rips them out of my hole leaving me wanting more. She walks around the table towards my head. “Excuse me Jason, but my whore mother needs to wet my cock so I can drill her pussy into the table.”

Jason, stunned and turned on, steps aside and lets her stand over me. She turns around to squat over me so she can look into my eyes as she fucks my throat. Swiftly, she shoves the cock in my mouth and grabs my head and roughly fucks my throat. “This is the hottest shit I’ve ever seen.” Jason says as he looks on in wonderment and strokes his dick.

My throat is taking a pounding from my wonderful daughter. She looks at me with a smirk that is reminiscent of my brother Nik, while she’s pulling my head back and forth. “You like sucking on this huge cock mum? I bet you do you slutty whore.” Hannah says as I continue to gargle and choke on the strap-on. My pussy clenches at the name calling again. I love it and Hannah knows it. “I know you love when I call you a whore mum. You really are one cause of all the cocks you suck and take up your tight cunt. Including Grandpa. I know you love slurping on Grandpa’s cock. He makes you choke on it until you vomit like the good little slut you are.” Oh how I miss my father’s fat cock. No wonder my mother had six kids.

“Mmmmmm.” I moan around the cock. I love her dirty words. She pulls the dildo out of my mouth and walks back around to the other side of the table where my pussy is wide open. She kneels on the table and inches up closer so she can line the head of the cock with my pussy entrance. “You’re going to pound this pussy baby, mm? Like I taught you. You better make mummy’s cunt feel really good.” I let her know. She leans forward and pushed the cock in and buries it in me to the hilt. “OH FUCK, HANNAH!”

She leans over and puts her arms on either side of my head so she’s hovering over me. I spread my legs wider for her so she can pump me more freely. She starts pumping with hard thrusts that shake the whole table. “Take that slut! You feel that in your tight cunt mum?” She says as I hold on the table.

“Yes baby, FUCKKK! Hit that spot right there! Ohhhhhh yesssssss! My pussy is stretching for you baby because you’re doing such a good fucking job, mmmmmm. Deeper, Hannah! Ahhahhahhahhahh!” I scream as my pussy is being rammed and stretched.

I turn my head to look at Jason and he’s sitting there staring at my pussy as the dildo disappears, then reappears again. He finally turns to look at me. “You’re the fucking hottest person I know, I swear.” He says and I smile a little, but then my face contorts back to one of pleasure while my daughter continues to fuck my pussy.

I look back to Hannah. She saw my exchange with Jason. She smirks at me with a twinkle in her eye. “Why don’t you eat his arse mum? I know you want to. Eat his arse while I drill this whore pussy of yours.”

Jason instantly perks up at Hannah’s statement. He walks over to my head and looks down at me. “Something tells me you enjoy giving rim jobs too.”

I nod my head in acquiescence. “Mmmmm, I do baby. Squat over me and spread those cheeks for me please.” He squats down a little and grabs his arse cheeks and spreads them apart. I immediately zero in on his puckered hole, at the same time Hannah hits a particularly good spot. “Ohhhh fuck yes, Hannah.”

I grab his thighs and plant my face in between his cheeks. I start to lick up and down his cleft and then circle my tongue around his hole. I continuously lick it and suck at the hole while Hannah keeps fucking me.

“Oh shit! No one has ever licked my ass hole like you, Rebekah. Uhhhhh, lick it fucking good.” Jason continues to moan as I lick him. He let’s go of his arse cheeks now that my face is in there and starts to stroke his cock. At this point, Hannah’s face is leveled with his cock. “Suck on my cock, baby slut. I love what your mouth can do. You’re a whore just like your mother.”

She almost preens at the name calling and attaches her mouth to his dick instantly. My baby girl is so talented and skilled, taking a cock in her mouth while drilling my pussy. She loves all of this stuff and I can see the smile on her face as she slurps on Jason.

Suddenly, Jason bends down and grabs Hannah’s head off of his cock. “You’re so fucking hot, I just want to kiss you right now.” He kisses Hannah hard on the mouth. He slips his tongue in her mouth and swirls it around. Hannah does the same. She stops her thrusting in me and moans into the kiss when he pinches her nipple. He breaks the kiss and looks at Hannah. “Get up now.” Hannah scrambles up and rips the dildo out of my pussy with a pop. My poor pussy is left clenching around air. “Stand by your whore mother’s head.” Hannah comes to stand by my head while Jason moves down towards where my legs are opened still and he grabs them, pushing them back so that my thighs are against my chest. “Grab her by the ankles Hannah.” Hannah grabs my ankles. “Hold them up and out to the sides so that her ass is off of the table. I want her opened up wide while I give her the pounding of her life.”

I moan at his words while my legs are being pulled and my pussy stretched open. Jason gets up on the coffee table and crouches down. He slides his cock in my pussy and grabs my waist. “Ohhhh, I fucking love this angle baby!” He starts pumping into me as fast and as hard as possible. I for sure thought my pussy wouldn’t work anymore. His thrusts were punishing, but it felt absolutely amazing. “OHHHHHH FUCCCCKKKKKK JASSOOONNNNN! MY FUCKING PUSSSYYY, OHHHHHHHH! SSSHHHIIIITTTTTTT HAAAANNNNNNNNAAAHHHH!!!! MY CUNT FEELS SO FUCKING AMAZING! AHHHAHHAHHHAHHHAHHAHHAHHHAHHAHH!!!! I’M FUCKING CUMMING!” I feel my orgasm washing over me and I almost feel like I’m going to lose consciousness because I’m already hurdling into my next one. “OOOOOHHHHH FUCCKKKKKK UGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! I’M GOING TO CUM AGAIN! AHHHHH FUCK!!! CUM IN MY PUSSY BABY! CUM IN THIS CUNT BABY! FUCKK!!!”

“Fuck, Rebekah! I’m about to cum! Uhhhh, fuck! Your pussy is so fucking tight! Ohhh shit, I’m gonna- I’m gonna- OH FUCK, REBEKAH!” My pussy walls contract around his cock as he squirts his cum into my pussy. My walls milk his cock for every last drop. He pulls out of me and plops down on my couch looking totally spent and extremely tired. I wouldn’t be surprised if he passed out right now. I’m still laying on the table with my legs in Hannah’s grip. My legs are trembling so badly right now. I look up at Hannah and she’s eyeing my dripping cunt like a man looking at water after weeks in the desert.

Right then, I remember the promise I made to Hannah about her eating the cum from my pussy. She lets go of my legs. “Let me eat you now mummy. I need to taste it all!” She lies down on the floor beside the table and looks at me. “Come on mummy, you promised! Give me your fucking pussy mum, let me suck on your whore pussy!”

How can I say no when she looks at me like that. I use my willpower to make my legs work and swing my legs around to where Hannah is laying. I get up and put both of my feet on either side of her head and squat down the opposite way so that I’m facing her pussy. I immediately feel her beautifully full lips attach to my pussy hole whole and slurp out the mixture of my cum and Jason’s cum. “Mmmm, how does it taste baby? How do we taste?” She moans in ecstasy. She loves the taste of my pussy. While she eats me up, I’m aware that she hasn’t cum at all. So I start to rub her pussy. I circle around her clit with two fingers, and then slowly circle her entrance. ‘Mmmm.’ I feel her moaning into my cunt. I guess I’m on the right track. She now works on my clit and sucks it into her mouth. “Ohh, Hannah!” I cum again onto her face. I start to rub harder on her clit and she cums on my hand with a loud moan. “OHH MUMMY!”  
My fingers are coated with her cum and I bring them to my mouth to suck them all off. I feel her lapping at my pussy, making sure she gets every last drop.

I move off of her and lay down next to her. Both of us look an absolute wreck and totally satiated. All of a sudden, we hear a loud snore. It was Jason. We both lift our heads up to see Jason, passed out on the couch. Me and Hannah look at each other and start giggling, then put our heads back down. “What an eventful night, Han, right?”

“Hell yeah mum. What a fucking night.”


End file.
